My Shot
is the eighth episode of the sixteenth season and the 350th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith faces the medical board as her future as a doctor remains uncertain, and she's forced to reckon with her past in some challenging ways. Meanwhile, the interns are put to the test as they are each vying to be the most successful on their respective cases in the absence of some of the attendings. Full Summary Meredith, Alex, Amelia, Maggie, and Andrew pull up at a hotel for Meredith's hearing. They watch as Nancy welcomes Owen, Teddy, and Richard at the entrance. Nancy spots Meredith. Inside, Jackson addresses Richard and asks when he arrived back in town. Richard landed last night. He apologizes for not reaching out but his family wasn't ready for him or Catherine to come to Sabrina's funeral. Jackson is surprised to hear his mother didn't come either. Owen and Teddy are arguing about sleep training. Teddy is suffering from cumulative sleep deprivation. Teddy gladly accepts Link's coffee. Bailey arrives. She doesn't remember all of them asking for a day off. Richard snaps that it's her fault that they needed to. Meredith and her carpoolers come in. The entire group stands there awkwardly. In the residency lounge, Taryn is confident that Meredith will get to keep her license. The residents have some twisted versions of stories they heard about Meredith but Taryn knows what really went down. Blake points out they're all crimes. Levi, dressed in a suit, comes in. He forgot his tie. Nico helps him to put on his lucky tie. Jo comes in to announce that most of the attendings are out for the hearing, which means they have to cover for them. They can call her if it's urgent. Everyone enters the room for the hearing. Nancy begs Meredith to sit still and be quiet for once. If not, it could cost her her future. Ashley Cordova, the prosecuting attorney, is vicious in her questioning. Meredith promises to keep quiet. The judge introduces himself and suggests they proceed since there are quite a few witnesses. The introduces the attorneys and the commission panel. Paul Castello comes in late. Meredith remembers him and asks Nancy if they can switch out a doctor on the panel. Nancy says they don't. Meredith points out Paul killed her husband. While the judge explains the proceedings, Meredith informs Nancy about the role Paul played in Derek's death. It seems like Paul remembers her, which is enraging. They can file an appeal but it might take six months for the meeting to be rescheduled. Meredith decides to keep going. The hearing starts. Nancy is questioning Bailey. She tries to get Bailey to admit that the two of them being close but Bailey denies. Nancy points out Meredith must be skilled, organized, and dedicated for her to be made Head of General Surgery under Bailey's tenure. Bailey says she was back then but points out she no longer holds that position. Ashley has a list of incidents involving Meredith that were reported by Bailey: cutting Denny's L-VAD wire, her and Cristina operating on Sadie's appendix, Lexie Grey removing a tumor under Meredith's guidance without approval from Derek, and Meredith's refusing to let Eliza Minnick into her OR. Bailey confirms they are all true. Luis Rivera tells Ashley how he ended up at the clinic at Grey Sloan and his lack of health insurance. Afterwards, Nancy's questioning brings out suffering the Rivera family has had to endure. Gabby's doing well because Meredith caught the cancer early. The world needs more doctors like her. Andrew tells Ashley he was not aware that Meredith had committed fraud. He didn't find out until Richard confronted her with it. Paul jumps in and asks Andrew about his relationship with Meredith. There's documentation from HR. Andrew wonders how it's relevant. Paul points out he failed to report the incident to a supervisor. Andrew assures the panel that the relationship is consensual. Andrew wants to get up but Ashley isn't done. She brings out documents detailing his request to be transferred after being assaulted by Alex, which includes mention of mistreatment by several attendings, including Meredith. Andrew says it's ancient history. Meredith tells Andrew it's okay. Time goes on. Levi is being questioned by Ashley now. He's nervous. He talks about how Meredith is the best teacher he's ever had. She never partook in mean nicknames. He talks about the time Meredith made him a human blood bank for a patient. Ashley wants to know about his involvement with Gabby's case. Levi rounded on her once. He saw the name on her bracelet, which read Ellis Grey, which confused him because he heard Luis call her Gabby. He thought there was an error but Meredith wasn't there to clarify. He went to Bailey instead. He couldn't afford another mistake. He tells Meredith he's really sorry. Jo arrives as a distraught Levi storms out of the room. There's a 15-minute recess. Alex and Richard inform the other surgeons of what went down in there. Meredith left to get some air. Meredith and Andrew are sitting on a bench outside. This may be her last day of being a doctor. She says the two of them won't make it if she can't cut while he can. The hearing has resumed. Owen confirms that Meredith is even better than people say she is. He talks about how Meredith saved Megan with her award-winning surgery. Ashley has a post-op report from Bailey after the first surgery on Megan that Meredith botched. It mentions Owen doubting her approach, which would have left Megan with no other options had it failed. Ashley asks Richard if he's seen Meredith partake in groundbreaking work. He has. She brings up the Alzheimer's trial. Richard admits someone tampered with it. He's forced to say his late wife was selected for the placebo, so he changed the envelope. Ashley asks Richard if he was the only one involved. Richard says he was. Bailey rolls her eyes. Ashley points out a pattern of his bending the rules for Meredith. Next up is Patricia Murphy. Aside from being Richard's assistant, she was also the contact person for the National Residency Matching Program. She was the first to see which residents had matched. Ashley hands her the list of Meredith's intern year. Meredith didn't match to Seattle Grace at first. Richard had her set up a call with the president of the NRMP and next thing she knew, she was adding Meredith to the list. Alex testifies about his and Meredith's growing up together. She makes him a better surgeon and person. Alex dismisses the prosecution's attempted pattern of Meredith being harsh by saying he always agrees with her reasons. Ashley brings up Zola and asks why the adoption was held up. Meredith remembers her kidnapping Zola. Alex claims delays happen all the time. Ashley wonders if it had anything to do with Meredith's briefly being fired. Alex hesitates. Paul asks if Meredith's insubordinate behavior almost cost her her daughter. Alex doesn't see how her family life is relevant. Paul points out Meredith is cavalier about the law in her personal and professional life. In fact, she used Ellis's name to commit the fraud. Meredith stands up and lists names of spouses of patients she lost. She remembers them. Paul has no right to mention her daughter's name because he was the one who killed her father. She remembers him as the coward who stood over her dying husband and failed to do even burr holes. After that, he doesn't deserve to judge her or anyone. Paul wants a recess to evaluate the conflict of interest. Meredith yells that Paul is dangerous. As Nancy takes her back to her seat, Paul suffers a seizure. The doctors rush to his aid. Soon, paramedics arrive. Meredith briefs them. She tells them to take him to Grey Sloan to get him the very best care. They can't forget the head CT. Teddy and Link drive up behind the ambulance. Amelia gets off the rig and says the seizure stopped after multiple doses of diazepam. They rush him inside for a head CT. Teddy and Link came so Amelia wouldn't have to deal with it herself. Meredith overlooks the city from a spot at the water. A drunk Maggie's explaining Sabrina's death to a disinterested bartender at the hotel. Jackson enters and sits down with her. He wanted to check in on her. He informs her about Paul and his seizure. Maggie is still beating herself up over Sabi's death. Catherine told Jackson. Maggie thinks Richard won't ever speak to her again and she can't blame him. Jackson decides to take Maggie home so she can continue drinking there. Richard joins Bailey on a bench outside. She says he lied in there. He fires back that she answered those questions like she barely knew Meredith. She knows Meredith will put everything at risk to suit her needs. Richard says Meredith is not selfish. Bailey remembers he voluntarily put his career in jeopardy to save her ass instead of reasoning with her and stopping her from doing illegal things, like a mentor would. Richard says that was his decision and therefore his business. Richard cheated the system to get Meredith in her program. Richard says it was his program and he only wrote a recommendation. Bailey insists he went around the system, no matter the consequences, and he's been doing it for Meredith ever since no matter the consequences. He always chooses her. Richard says he's been getting enough jealousy from his wife. Tom finds Amelia, Link, and Teddy studying Paul's scans. Amelia asks him to operate but he refuses because this is an almost guaranteed bad outcome. Amelia informs him of his killing Derek. Tom concedes to do the craniotomy. Tom is evacuating the hematoma. Link sits down in the gallery with Amelia. Teddy leaves. Richard admits he has given Meredith special treatment due to his history with Ellis. Meredith is family and she is a brilliant surgeon, so sometimes his putting his career in jeopardy for her is just what family does. Bailey is glad to see how she fits in now. Because of his and Meredith's actions, Tom is her boss now. They should have come to her. Richard says Catherine would have fired her, too. Bailey says she made Tom her boss. She lost more than her job. She lost her hospital, her best surgeons, and her best friends. Someone she raised betrayed her. Richard knows the feeling. He stuck his neck out for Meredith because he knew she would do the same for him. Until recently, he thought Bailey would, too. The judge announces that the hearing will be postponed. Alex objects. All of these people came from all over to speak for Meredith. The judge is confused. Jo and Owen open the doors for an entire group consisting of patients of Meredith's. Gabby runs up to Meredith to hug her. Ray Sutera talks about Meredith climbing into his crashed ambulance to save his life. Shirley Gregory talks about Meredith's pioneering the surgery that saved her life while she had prepared to die. Robin says Meredith diagnosed her tumor and arranged for her treatment to be done pro bono. Katie Bryce says she was Meredith's first patient but nevertheless, Meredith figured out what was wrong with her, giving her a chance at life. Tom has evacuated the hemorrhage against all odds. Link offers to take Amelia somewhere but she wants to stay. She has dreamt about this day, about the world being just and Paul experiencing a fraction of the pain that he caused when his arrogance took away Derek from her, Meredith, the kids, and her mother. She dreamt about jamming a scalpel into his motor cortex so he would lay paralyzed in bed for the rest of his life, thinking about the hurt he caused. Link agrees to stay but far away from the scalpels. Out of nowhere, things go south in the OR. Alex reads a letter of support from Cristina, which states that taking Meredith's license is signing death certificates of countless future patients and that Meredith is a light in a broken system. She is unstoppable. Jo hands him more letters from Arizona, Callie, April, and Addison. The judge has heard enough. Tom says there's a rebleed. He struggles to get control. Paul goes into V-fib. The judge thanks all the patients for their time. He asks them to clear the room but Bailey has something more to say. Ever since she first met Meredith Grey, she knew Meredith would be a pain. Meredith has been breaking rules since day one. She broke a law to save a life. So, she deserved to be fired and to pick up trash. However, no one should be questioning her license. She's too good at what she does and worked too had to get to where she is. And all that she has survived, has not made her cold, hard, or not care. It made her better than anyone in this room, except Bailey herself. Paul has passed away. The surgeons wait in the lounge outside the conference room. Teddy, Link, and Amelia return with the news of Paul's death. Amelia can't help but smile. Nancy joins them and says the meeting is not being postponed. The panel is sending their recommendation to the medical commission. It's a majority vote and the two other doctors on the panel voted to drop the entire thing. It's over. Meredith gets to keep her license. After a brief hug, Meredith is overwhelmed with congratulations and hugs from her other friends. Both Andrew and Bailey walk away. Everyone is heading out. Meredith thanks Bailey for what she said. Bailey will see her Monday at work. She needs Meredith there. Meredith accepts and hugs her. Jackson and Maggie are drinking on the couch at Meredith's. Jackson asks her about Catherine and Richard. Maggie doesn't know anything. Jackson has a feeling they are having problems. Maggie thinks it can't be easy for them. Jackson receives word about Meredith's license. Maggie realizes she didn't help at all. Jackson says she helped by not testifying drunk. They laugh. He has missed her, the two of them talking about their lives. They lean in and nearly kiss until he says he can't. She makes him leave. Meredith comes in as he walks out. She watches Maggie punch the couch and asks what happened. Maggie says she hates someone she used to love. Someone knocks. Maggie asks her not to let Jackson back in as she never wants to see or speak to him again. However, it's Andrew. He wants to talk. In the lounge after a tough day at work, Blake announces that Levi ratted out Meredith. He didn't think Levi had it in him. An ashamed Levi turns to the other residents, who cast him out. Taryn especially is hurt. Out on her porch, Meredith apologizes to Andrew for what she said. She didn't know what she meant. She was scared. Andrew thinks she meant it. He stood up for her in court, defended her at the hospital, and went to jail for her. He did all that for her because he loves her and you do everything for your partner. He's come to realize she doesn't see him as her partner. That look in her eyes when she talked about Derek in the meeting made him realize what he's been feeling for a while. She didn't just love Derek, she respected him. Meredith says it's different. She respects Andrew, too, but Andrew knows some part of her doubts if he'll ever be on her level. He tells her to take some time to figure out what she wants and if he's a part of that. He walks off. Cast 16x08MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 16x08AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 16x08MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 16x08RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 16x08OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 16x08JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 16x08AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 16x08JoKarev.png|Jo Karev 16x08MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 16x08AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 16x08TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 16x08TomKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 16x08LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 16x08AtticusLincoln.png|Atticus Lincoln 16x08AshleyCordova.png|Ashley Cordova 16x08NicoKim.png|Nico Kim 16x08TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 16x08CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 16x08Robin.png|Robin 16x08PaulCastello.png|Paul Castello 16x08NancyKlein.png|Nancy Klein 16x08WilliamBenson.png|William Benson 16x08LuisRivera.png|Luis Rivera 16x08ShirleyGregory.png|Shirley Gregory 16x08PatriciaMurphy.png|Patricia Murphy 16x08RaySutera.png|Ray Sutera 16x08KatieBryce.png|Katie Bryce 16x08BlakeSimms.png|Blake Simms 16x08Brett.png|Brett 16x08HannahBrody.png|Hannah Brody 16x08ParamedicKevinClarke.png|Paramedic Kevin Clarke 16x08GabriellaRivera.png|Gabriella Rivera 16x08DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox 16x08SecurityGuard.png|Security Guard Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln Guest Stars *Marin Hinkle as Ashley Cordova *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker *Cleo King as Robin *Mike McColl as Paul Castello *Devika Parikh as Nancy Klein *Aaron Lustig as Judge William Benson *Omar Leyva as Luis Rivera *Lisa Ann Walter as Shirley Gregory *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia Murphy *Ray Ford as Ray Sutera *Skyler Shaye as Katie Bryce Co-Starring *Devin Way as Blake Simms *David Abed as Brett *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody *Kevin J. Clarke as Paramedic *Allyson Juliette as Gabby Rivera *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Ryan Donahue as Security Guard Medical Notes Paul Castello *'Diagnosis:' **Hypertensive intracerebral hemorrhage *'Doctors:' **Tom Koracick (neurosurgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Craniotomy Paul collapsed at the hearing and started seizing. He was rushed to the hospital, where a head CT revealed a hypertensive intracerebral hemorrhage. Tom did a craniotomy, but after he repaired the bleed, Paul started bleeding again and Tom was unable to save him. Music "We'll All Be Alright" - Amy Stroup X AG "All We Have Is Now" - Ross Copperman "Keep You Safe" - Lindsey Ray "Where Does the Good Go" - Sleeping at Last "Salt And The Sea" - The Lumineers Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally from the musical Hamilton. *This episode scored 6.34 million viewers. *This is the second milestone episode to have a title from the musical Hamilton. The first was Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story, the 300th episode. *Months after airing and shortly before the mid-season premiere, it was revealed that Justin Chambers has left the series, making this his final appearance as Alex Karev since he also didn't appear in the mid-season finale. **This marks the second time that Meredith's person leaves town, the first time being Cristina in Fear (of the Unknown). Curiously, the song "Where Does the Good Go" is used in both instances of the last scene featuring Meredith and her person on screen. *As is the often the case with milestone episodes, the episode heavily features mentions or flashbacks of past events and characters: **Former main characters Cristina Yang, Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres, April Kepner, and even Addison Forbes Montgomery are all mentioned as having written letters of support for Meredith. **Several flashbacks involving Derek's death are shown from How to Save a Life. Additionally, Paul Castello appears for the first time since said episode. **Flashbacks from It's a Long Way Back show Meredith tampering with the Alzheimer trial. **Flashbacks from 17 Seconds and Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response show the original interns cutting Denny's L-VAD wire. **Flashbacks from Cristina and Meredith operating on Sadie's appendix amidst the intern cabal, which happened in In the Midnight Hour. **Meredith and Lexie independently removing Lori Bosson's tumor in One Step Too Far. **Meredith refusing Eliza Minnick access to her OR in None of Your Business. **Several patients from Meredith's past return to testify. Shirley Gregory and Robin appeared only a few episodes ago this season while Luis Rivera and Gabriella Rivera appeared at the end of last season, but Katie Bryce and Ray Sutera haven't appeared since My Next Life and Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story, respectively. Additionally, flashbacks from A Hard Day's Night and Crash Into Me, Part 1, respectively, show them as Meredith's patients. **A cover of Tegan and Sara's song "Where Does the Good Go?" by Sleeping at Last appears on the episode. It was used twice on the show before: once in No Man's Land and once in Fear (of the Unknown). *This is the first episode of the season not to have at least one scene that takes place at Pacific Northwest General Hospital. Gallery Episode Stills 16x08-1.jpg 16x08-2.jpg 16x08-3.jpg 16x08-4.jpg 16x08-5.jpg 16x08-6.jpg 16x08-7.jpg 16x08-8.jpg 16x08-9.jpg 16x08-10.jpg 16x08-11.jpg 16x08-12.jpg 16x08-13.jpg 16x08-14.jpg 16x08-15.jpg 16x08-16.jpg 16x08-17.jpg 16x08-18.jpg 16x08-19.jpg 16x08-20.jpg 16x08-21.jpg 16x08-22.jpg 16x08-23.jpg 16x08-24.jpg 16x08-25.jpg 16x08-26.jpg 16x08-27.jpg 16x08-28.jpg 16x08-29.jpg Behind the Scenes 16x08BTS1.jpg 16x08BTS2.jpg 350th Episode Celebration 350Party1.jpg 350Party2.jpg 350Party3.jpg 350Party4.jpg 350Party5.jpg 350Party6.jpg 350Party7.jpg 350Party8.jpg 350Party9.jpg Quotes :Bailey: I don't remember all you people putting in requests for the day off. :Richard: And whose fault is it they need to? ---- :Taryn: No one's suspending Meredith Grey's license. She won a Catherine Fox award. She's a legend. :Nico: Well, I heard she operated on a fellow resident. :Hannah: She took out a healthy appendix. :Taryn: No, she and Cristina Yang rescued an intern who removed another intern's appendix incorrectly. They were helping. :Hannah: That wasn't the other Dr. Grey, the one that died in the plane crash? :Casey: Our Dr. Grey cut a patient's LVAD wire. :Blake: See, you consider these things legendary. They're also crimes. ---- :Nancy: If I was on your operating table, you'd want me to follow your instructions, right? Lie there. Breathe in. Fall asleep. Let you do your job. That would be my best shot at survival, right? :Meredith: I see where you're going with this. :Nancy: I'm begging you, Meredith. Sit down, don't talk. And let me do my job. Please. :Meredith: I'm not a baby. :Nancy: No. You're an adult who's completely unable to be quiet no matter how much your well-being depends on it. And today, it could cost you your entire future. The prosecuting attorney is Ashley Cordova. Getting questioned by her is like someone ripping hangnails off all 10 fingers at once. Sitting quietly and remaining respectful will go against every fiber of your being. But please. Just for today, just for the next few hours, sit still and shut up. :Meredith: Okay. :Nancy: Thank you. ---- :Levi: I'm sorry. I've never been in a courtroom before. :Ashley: You still haven't. We're in a hotel. :Levi: Right. ---- :Bailey: You lied to those people. You flat-out lied. :Richard: And you answered those questions like you barely know Meredith. :Bailey: No. I do know Meredith. I know she will put everything at risk to suit her needs. :Richard: Meredith is anything but selfish. :Bailey: Oh, no? She hasn't asked you to sideline your career to save her ass? :Richard: No, she has not asked me to do that. :Bailey: Right. 'Cause you just do it. Instead of reasoning with her, stopping her from doing something illegal, like a mentor would do, you just cover for her. :Richard: That's my business. My decision. :Bailey: Meredith Grey could commit murder, and you'd hide the body. :Richard: You know what? I really don't have the energy for this right now. :Bailey: You cheated the system to get Meredith into my program. :Richard: No, that was my program. And I did not cheat. I wrote a recommendation. :Bailey: You chose to go around the system to get Meredith Grey her way, no matter the consequences. And you've been doing it ever since. You choose her! You always choose her! :Richard: My God. You sound jealous. Well, I'm getting enough of that from my wife. ---- :Richard: Look, I'm not gonna pretend that I never give Meredith special treatment. There is a history. :Bailey: Her mother. :Richard: Yes. Meredith is family. And she also happens to be one of the more brilliant surgeons that I've ever taught. So sometimes, putting my career in jeopardy for her is just what you do for family. :Bailey: Glad to know where I fit in. :Richard: That's not what I meant. :Bailey: Tom Koracick is my boss. Because of your actions. Because of Meredith's actions. Because you chose to help her instead of coming to me. :Richard: If I'd have come to you, my wife would have fired you, too! :Bailey: Did you not hear the part where I just said? Tom Koracick is my boss! :Richard: You didn't lose your job! Meredith is fighting for her license! :Bailey: No, I've lost more than my job! I've lost my hospital! I lost my best surgeons. And my best friend. All because someone I thought I raised betrayed me. Now, do you know how that feels? :Richard: It hurts pretty bad, doesn't it? That's right. I stuck my neck out for her because I know she'd do the same for me. And until recently, I thought you would, too. ---- :Atticus: Do you want to go somewhere? :Amelia: I want to stay. I have dreamt about this day. I have dreamt that the world would be fair and just and that the man on that table might experience a fraction of the pain that he caused when his arrogance took away my favorite person in the entire world. And I thought if I saw inside that man's skull, I might jam a scalpel into his motor cortex just to paralyze him. Just so that he would have to lie in a bed for the rest of his life knowing what he took from me and Meredith and the kids, my mom. :Atticus: I think we should stay. :Amelia: Thank you. :Atticus: But up here far away from the scalpels. And, you know, I could get us some popcorn if you want. ---- :Alex: "Dear Medical Commission, people who know me would describe me as selfish to a fault. After that, they'd say honest. I can honestly tell you that if I were dying and a surgery stood between me and death, Dr. Grey's hands are the only ones that I'd want inside my body. Taking away her license is signing the death certificates of countless future patients. She is a light in a broken system that she will fix, whether you want her to or not. She is the sun, and she is unstoppable. Sincerely, Dr. Cristina Yang." ---- :Bailey: Hi. I'm sorry. Your Honor. I have something more to say about Meredith Grey. :Judge: For God's sakes, who doesn't? :Bailey: Okay, well, ever since I first met Meredith Grey I knew she was going to be a thorn in my side. You're worried about her breaking rules? Well, that's not gonna stop. She's been doing that since day one. And, yes, she broke a law to save a life. So she deserved to lose her job. She deserves to pick up trash. No one should be questioning her license. She's too good at what she does. And she's worked too hard to get to where she is. And with all that she has survived, it hasn't made her hard. It hasn't made her mean or or cold. It hasn't made her not care. It's made her better. It's made her better than anyone in this room. Well, except me. I'm Dr. Miranda Bailey, Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. And I approve this message. ---- :Meredith: I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean that we wouldn't make it. I just... I don't know. I don't know what I meant. I was scared. :Andrew: Mer, don't. Okay? You meant it. :Meredith: No, I didn't. :Andrew: I stood up for you in court. I defended you at the hospital. I went to jail for you. :Meredith: I know, and I didn't ask you to do any of those things. :Andrew: I know. But I did it anyway because I love you. Because I'd do anything for you. Because that's what you do for your partner. But I'm not your partner, am I? The look in your eye when you spoke about Derek today made me realize what it is I've been feeling this whole time. You didn't just love Derek. You respected him. :Meredith: That's different. And you can't compare. I do respect you. :Andrew: Come on. You're telling me there's not some small part of you that doesn't wonder if I'm your equal? If I'm at your level? If I ever will be? Take some time, Meredith. Figure out what it is that you want. And Let me know if I'm a part of that. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S16 Episodes